50 One-Shots
by pencil.and.parchment
Summary: 50 one-shots filled with Percabeth awesomeness! Follow the two demigods on their adventure filled with romance, humor, drama, all that good stuff. AU. (Chapters are not in time order)
1. 50 One-Shots

**FIRST ONE SHOT... STORY! Sooooo, I'm not sure how people usually do this, do they use the same 50 ideas, or do they make up their own? Oh well, IMA GONNA USE MA OWN IDEAS FO DIS ONE! Ahem, sorry.**

* * *

**Themes:**

1\. Books

2\. Sandwiches

3\. Spiders

4\. Friends

5\. Envy

6\. Popular

7\. Phone

8\. Pervert

9\. Prank

10\. Baseball

11\. School

12\. Cafeteria

13\. Love

14\. Bacon

15\. Weak

16\. Babysit

17\. Distraction

18\. Evil

19\. Short

20\. Bulky

21\. Last

22\. Tall

23\. Win

24\. Jeans

25\. Hug

26\. Paper

27\. Beach

28\. Glass

29\. Japanese

30\. Hair

31\. Beutiful

32\. Zoo

33\. Fingerprint

34\. Camera

35\. Speech

36\. Ship

37\. Work

38\. Farm

39\. Gossip

40\. Fashion

41\. Peak

42\. Space

43\. Pink

44\. Exercise

45\. Capture

46\. Spy

47\. License

48\. Halloween

49\. Hot

50\. Happy


	2. Books

**HI EVERABODY! YUSSSSSS I UPDATED :D! Okay, so yeah. First chapeter: BOOKS**

**Books**

(TIME OF RELATIONSHIP- classmates)

POV. Annabeth

A red door. That's what I was staring at for the last five minutes, trying to decide whether or not to ring the doorbell.

See, after two months of school in my senior year, I had finally worked up the courage to go to his dorm. To do what? Homework.

My best friend Thalia had been torturing me for the past few days when I finally confessed "my undying love". We rehearsed what I'd say in a bunch of different scenarios, acted out what would most likely happen, and stalked him both on social media and "THE OUTSIDE WORLD".

Now, the hardest part: breaking in.

Should I? Maybe I should just go back to my own place. I mean, I could always try again tomorrow… NO! Willpower, Annabeth!

_You should_, the angel inside me whispered, _after all, you and Thalia practiced it…_

_Ugh, no._ Another voice spat. It was the devil, _Why try so hard when you could just go back to your room and snack on those delicious oatmeal chocolate chip cookies Rachel sent you…_

_Come on Annabeth! _The angel shouted, _You've got to do it sometime, why not do it now?_

_Ah, but why would you? Coookiiiieeess…_ the devil hissed.

"Ugh, this is so stupid!" I groaned in frustration, pulling my blond hair so hard that a few strands ripped out. Oops.

"Annabeth? What're you doing here?" The voices quieted down. Thank goodness.

"Um..." I muttered embarrassed, staring down at my blue shoes so that he couldn't see the heat rising to my cheeks, "how did you see me?"

"The window, you were making a huge racket." He grinned, a playful glint in his eyes, "So... why're you here?"

"Oh, uh..." I trailed awkwardly, in that moment, all of what Thalia and I had been practicing dissipated like... what's a good metaphor? Kool-Aid powder in water? "I um, wanted to see if you... uh wanted to, like, work on the essay for Mythology together." My voice raised an octave higher and I coughed. Stupid butterflies in my organs. Couldn't they fly off to a freaking field or something?

"Sure," He grinned and gestured me to enter. I stepped in. Aand I was tempted to step back out. What I found in that place _*shiver*_ it was life scarring. Dirty clothes scattered all over the stained cream carpet, couch stacked high with random candy wrappers and empty chip bags, crumbs all over the T.V., the microwave door swung open with a half defrosted enchilada sitting in a cheap plastic bowl...

Percy noticed me staring at the microwave and replied casually, "Oh, that's Grover, ya know? You couldn't take his enchiladas away for a million bucks."

I laughed weakly considering I was so nervous that I thought I was going to throw up.

"Let's go to my room to work then, since you look a little green from this place." He had a hearty laugh, stepped around some dirty clothes, twisted the knob to presumably his room, and waved me over.

"Oh, um, yeah." I hurried to the door he was holding open and tried not to meet his eyes. Geez, those sea green pools of beauty and all things magical... okay, I'm freaking myself out. Thinking about it, I hadn't looked at Percy properly since I entered the dorm. I shot a quick glance. He flopped onto his twin sized bed and sighed. His gray blue beach shorts rustled and the white tank top that was covering his torso was so... Snap out of it, Annabeth! Don't give into the BICEPS.

"So, who are you writing about?"

"Huh, what?" I snapped my head out of thoughts of... muscles and... STOP ANNABETH.

"For the biography?" His green eyes shined with unspoken laughter and I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"I was thinking like, uh..." I uttered. Shot! I didn't even think about who I was writing about for the essay! Something tells me that I was too busy thinking about those sea green eyes and ruffled black hair...

"Smartest girl in the class stumped?" He joked, hoisting himself in a slouchy sitting position.

"Shut up!" I blurt out. Kill me now.

But he only laughed in amusement. "I was thinking about Poseidon."

"Hm, what a coincidence, fastest guy on the swim team chooses the god of the sea." I scoffed, leaning against the wall, my arms crossed. I hope I don't look stupid.

"Why don't you do Aphrodite or something?" Percy said, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Nah, goddess of love? Why'd ya say that?" I pushed myself off the wall and sat in his rolly chair. Wait, was he indirectly flirting with me? Ugh, I thought tiredly. Am I turning into those girls who takes every single word that a guy says and overreacts if he says something like, 'You Aphrodite?" or something like that? Please, no.

"Mainly because that's the only other Greek god I know." Okay, never mind. Not flirting.

"Let's go to the library, then." I offered. What the heck Annabeth? He probably doesn't' even want to-

"Sure, the one on school campus? Haven't been to that building since freshman year!"

"And what was that for?"

"Tour."

I scoffed. He grinned.

"Kay, let's go."

"So...Athena?"

"Yeah, she seems like the most sensible one."

"Like you."

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Like me."

"Like you."

I pulled out a thick tan book with the words, "Greek Gods and Their Tales" on the spine.

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Don't we have better things to do?" I said lamely. He gave me that goofy smile and pulled out a random book from the shelves.

"A Guy's Guide to Picking up Girls."

"No way it says that," I dodged over to inspect the title but he snatched it away from my eyes.

I glared daggers and stuck my tongue at him. "Fine, be that way, Jackson." Real mature of you, Annabeth.

"Pffft," He tossed the book at me and it landed neatly on top of the copy of "Greek Gods and Their Tales.

"The Sea and it's Currents. You liar."

"It keeps you on your toes." He winked and I nearly threw up my earlier digested lunch. Was he being flirtatious with me? Again... possibly?

"Thinking 'bout somethin, Chase?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

He rolled his eyes and I chucked The Sea and it's Currents at his head.

"Ahh! I'm shot!" He rolled onto the floor dramatically, but when I caught a glance at his face, it was all smiles.

"Oh no! Somebody call 911! My friend Percy Jackson just got hit by a book!" I cried sarcastically. Personally, I thought that was the worst statement ever in Annabeth's History of Stupid Statements, but Percy laughed.

"Ah, I need medical treatment immediately!" I grinned and thought, Maybe talking to him was easier than I thought.

**I know, OOV. **

**BTW: The angel and devil are part of Annabeth's imagination. **

**Next chapter (hopefully) coming out soon :)!**


	3. Sandwiches

**HEY HEY HEEEEY! I'ma back (finally)! WHOOP! WHOOP! YESSS NEW CHAPTER! SANDWICHES**

**Sandwiches**

(TIME OF RELATIONSHIP- 'comfortable' stage of dating)

POV. Annabeth

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked lazily, laying, feet up, on the super soft brown velvet couch in our newly bought apartmentment. My head rested on Percy's lap,headphones plugged into my ears, swiping through new Spotify playlists.

"Dunno, what you want?" He replied blankly, his eyes glued to the T.V., remote in hand.

I yanked one of my ear buds out.

"What?"

"It's your choice, Wise Girl."

"Mmmm...pizza?"

"I thought we were gonna have pizza for dinner."

"Well, sorry Mr. Picky Pants."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. I looked up at him and slapped his cheek playfully.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"How 'bout... chinese?"

"Nah,"

"Pasta?"

"Too expensive."

"Soup."

"What?!"

"Ice-cream?"

"Sure,"

I grunted and pulled the second ear bud out of my ear.

"Let's go,"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Hey!" I snatched the remote out of his hand and turned the T.V. off.

"What?!" Percy tried to grab the remote from me, but I shoved it down my pants.

"What are you doing?" He mocked, scrunching his face up, which I thought was adorable.

"Ugh, whatever. Come on!"

"Fine, fine."

Percy and I parked down the street from where an INSANELY good ice-cream parlor was, holding hands as we crossed the street.

A cool autumn breeze swept over the streets, sending red, orange, and yellow leaves swirling around the sidewalks. I shivered and pulled the gray beanie on my head over my cold ears.

"I always forget what their name is…" Percy furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at the sign above the windows of the shop.

"Joey's Sweet Creamy Wonderland of Delight," I rolled my eyes.

"What? Really?"

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain! It's called Sammy's Best Ice-Cream!" Facepalm.

"Oh… that makes sense."

"Yes, wow," Sometimes I'm amazed at Percy's stupidity. Wait, nevermind.

A small bell jingled above the glass paneled doors as we squeezed in. I glanced around the quaint shop. The floor had a large black and white checker board design and the mismatched colored tablecloths set a little playful tone. A glass vase of fake flowers were placed at the center of each circular table, some red, pink, and blue.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I resisted the urge to touch it.

"Hello?" A voice rang from the back of the store. We looked up.

A black haired teenage girl ducked out from underneath the counter. Her messy hair stuck up in random places and the leather studded jacket she had on set a horrible mood in the room. I was surprised they actually let her work here.

"Hey Thals!" I gave her a friendly wave from across the room and she gave me a sarcastic eye roll.

"Come on, Annie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, _Annabeth_, seriously?"

"Whatever,"

"Whatever," She mocked me, flipping her non-existent 'long' hair across her shoulder to emphasize sass.

"Are you ladies done here?" Percy gave us a crooked smile that sent a warm feeling crawling up my spine.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Sooo… what'ya want?" Thalia causally waved a metal ice cream scoop around she had gotten earlier from the large metal sink in the back..

"Um, I'll have a double scoop of the...Double-Chocolate Chunk in… blue, if that's possible." Percy cut in.

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but we don't- Oh, actually..." Thalia swiftly turned around, ducking under the counter (again) and came back a few seconds later holding a little tear drop shaped plastic container holding some deep blue liquid.

"Food coloring!" She exclaimed, then set it down on top of the glass display case.

"Cup or cone?"

"Cone, please."

"'Kay," Thalia picked up a giant waffle cone from behind her and scooped out two generous scoops of Double-Chocolate Chunk ice-cream and plopped it onto the 'item of securement'.

"Blue food coloring…" She muttered, and uncapped the plastic container, turning it upside- down to squeeze out a few drops onto the scoops.

"Thaaank you," Percy said, taking the cone from Thalia's hand.

"And for you, _ma'am_?"

I smacked her shoulder lightly from across the counter and said in a dignified voice, "Strawberry, please."

"Alrighty, cone or-"

"Cup,"

"Single scoop-"

"Yes,"

Thalia paused.

"Okay…"

After we both had our ice-creams in hand, we exited the shop, giving a swift goodbye to Thalia as we gave her ten dollars and told her to keep the change.

"Can we go home now?" Percy asked, grabbing my hand and bumping his shoulder against mine.

"We just bought ice-cream!" I exclaimed. Why, WHY, was he so lazy?

_Because he's Percy._ Another voice in my head said sarcastically. Oh yeah.

"But…" He turned his head to me, giving me that adorable pouty face that he knew, he KNEW, I always fell for.

"Fine," I sighed.

Percy was back on the sofa, me curled up beside him, still eating my ice-cream.

"How can you be done?" I looked up at his mesmerized face.

"Dunno,"

"You eat too fast,"

"You eat too slow,"

I sat up and hopped off the couch.

"Hey, where're you go'in?" He shouted as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Oh, you know, lunch!" I yelled back.

"I thought we had ice-cream for lunch?" His confused voice drifted into my ears.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just watch T.V.!"

He paused.

"Fine!"

Okay… what am I gonna ma… oh, oh right. _That_.

INGREDIENTS:

(MAKES 2)

4 FRICKING SLICES OF WHATEVER FRICKING TYPE OF FRICKING BREAD YOU FREAKING HAVE

4 FREAKING RIPE OR WHATEVER TOMATOS

2 FREAKING PIECES OF LETTUCE (OPTIONAL)

MUSTARDO (OPTIONAL)

OVER 9,000 SLICES OF WHATEVER FRICKING TYPE OF MEAT YOU HAVE

STEP 1: TAKE 2 SLICES OF BREAD AND SPREAD BOTH PIECES WITH MUSTARDO OR WHATEVER

STEP 2: LAY ONE PIECE OF LETTUCE ON THAT PIECE OF MUSTARDO BREAD

STEP 3: CHUCK 2 OR WHATEVER SLICES OF TOMATO ONTO THAT LETTUCE MUSTARDO BREAD

STEP 4: TAKE HALF OF YOUR OVER 9,000 SLICES OF BREAD AND PUT THAT ON THE TOMATO LETTUCE MUSTARDO BREAD

STEP 5: SLAP THAT OTHER PIECE OF BREAD ON TOP

STEP 6: EAT THAT FRICKING SANDWICH LIKE. YOU. JUST. MADE. IT.

**Yuusss. Please leave a review below (if you can, I mean, I'm not ****_forcing _****you or anything...), and hopefully I'll update soon!**


End file.
